Nickelodeon
thumb|200px|aktuelles Logo von Nickelodeon thumb|200px|Logo bis zum 27. September 2009 thumb|200px|Das Logo von Nick Jr. (seit dem 31. März 2010 in Deutschland) thumb|200px|Das Logo von Nicktoons thumb|200px|Das Logo von TeenNick thumb|200px|Das Logo von Nick @ nite thumb|200px|Das Logo von NickMom thumb|Das Logo von Nicknight Nickelodeon nɪkəˈloʊdiən (englisch für billiges Film- oder Varietétheater, Musikautomat) – Kurzform: Nick – ist ein privater Fernsehsender für Kinder. Der Name ist der Bezeichnung der ersten amerikanischen Kinos entlehnt, die wegen des Eintrittspreises von fünf Cent (= 1 Nickel) nickel odeons genannt wurden. Alternativ wird es vom englischen Begriff Nickelodeon (deutsch der Musikautomat), Automaten abgeleitet, die früher (vor allem auf Jahrmärkten) gegen Münzeinwurf kurze Musikstücke spielten. Weltweit gibt es rund 30 Ableger von Nickelodeon, unter anderem seit dem 12. September 2005 auch wieder in Deutschland, ein Jahr später auch in Österreich. Vereinigte Staaten thumb|mini|hochkant|Logo von Pinwheel 1977–1979 thumb|mini|hochkant|Logo von Nickelodeon 1981–1984 Der Sender begann 1977 unter dem Namen Pinwheel (Amerikanisches Englisch: Windrad oder englisch: Feuerrad) regional. Ab dem 1. April 1979 war das Fernsehprogramm in den USA dann landesweit zu empfangen. 1981 wurde Pinwheel in Nickelodeon umbenannt. Nickelodeon produziert Zeichentrickserien (die so genannten Nicktoons), Shows für Kinder und Realfilm-Serien (wie Zoey 101, Neds ultimativer Schulwahnsinn, Drake & Josh). Die Nickelodeon-Gruppe war ursprünglich in Besitz der Warner AMEX Satellite Entertainment Company (WASE]) und gehört heute zu Viacom International Media Networks, einer Tochtergesellschaft des US-amerikanischen Medien-Konzerns Viacom. 2009 unterzog sich Nickelodeon einer Neuausrichtung. Inzugedessen wurde unter anderem der Sender The N in TeenNick umbenannt, Noggin wurde zu Nick Jr. und neue Logos wurden präsentiert. Seit November 2009 gibt es, wie schon bei MTV, nur noch ein weltweites Senderdesign, welches auf allen Sendern in 172 Ländern unter dem Namen „Nickelodeon“ läuft. In den folgenden Monaten begann man weltweit, der Neuausrichtung zu folgen. Zurzeit (Stand: Juli 2014) gibt es in den USA folgende Nickelodeon-Sender: * Nickelodeon * Nick at nite (ab 22 Uhr auf demselben Programmplatz wie Nickelodeon) * TeenNick (bis September '09: The N) * Nick Jr. (bis September 2009: Noggin) * NickMom (abends auf demselben Programmplatz wie Nick Jr.) * Nicktoons Europa Deutschland thumb|200px|Altes Logo von Nick Deutschland thumb|left|200px|Hinweis zur Umbenennung In Deutschland wurde vom 12. Juli 1995 bis zum 31. Mai 1998 das Programm Nickelodeon angeboten. Am 12. September 2005 startete Nickelodeon unter dem Namen Nick wieder auf dem deutschen Fernsehmarkt. Im Zuge der Etablierung des neuen Senderdesigns 2009 firmierte Nick wieder unter dem Namen Nickelodeon und übernahm das international einheitliche Logo.Aus Nick wird wieder Nickelodeon Seit dem 28. Juni 2017 heißt der Sender wieder Nick ''und sendet mit neuem Design. Weiterhin gibt es die Pay-TV-Ableger nicktoons (bis März 2010: Nick Premium) sowie seit dem 31. März 2009 Nick Jr.. Seit Mai 2011 sendet Nickelodeon HD im T-Home Entertain-Paket, via Vodafone TV und als HD-Simulcast-Version und via Satellit über HD+. Seit dem 1. Oktober 2014 ist Nickelodeon wieder 24 Stunden am Tag zusehen. Comedy Central teilt sich schon seit dem 8. September 2014 den Sendeplatz mit VIVA.Kastner dampft Viva ein, baut Nickelodeon aus Der Abendblock bei Nickelodeon wird Nicknight heißen. Österreich thumb|Logo des österreichischen Ablegers Am 1. Juni 2006 startete über Astra Digital und UPC Kabel bzw. Digital TV 'Nickelodeon Austria' (damals und seit dem 28. Juni 2017: ''Nick ''Austria). Dieser Sender sendete fast dasselbe Programm wie Nickelodeon Deutschland und unterschied sich nur durch österreich-spezifische Werbung sowie teils anderen Ausstrahlungszeiten von der Deutschland-Version. In letzter Zeit jedoch sendet er ein dem Schweizer Nickelodeon ähnliches Programm. Seit dem 1. Januar 2011 teilt sich Nickelodeon Austria den Sendeplatz mit Comedy Central Österreich. Um 20:15 Uhr wird das Nick-Programm beendet und Comedy Central übernimmt die Frequenz bis 6:00 Uhr morgens. Von 2006 bis 2010 hatte VIVA Austria den Sendeplatz von 19:00 bis 6:00 bespielt. Im digitalen Kabelnetz Österreichs ist Nickelodeon auf einem eigenen Sendeplatz und ganztägig zu empfangen. Seit dem 1. Oktober 2014 ist Nickelodeon Austria 24 Stunden am Tag zusehen. Comedy Central teilt sich seit dem 8. September 2014 den Sendeplatz mit VIVA. Der Abendblock bei Nickelodeon wird Nicknight heißen. Schweiz thumb|Logo vom eingestellten Nickelodeon Schweiz auf SF DRS Am 28. September 1998 startete auf dem öffentlich-rechtlichen Schweizer TV-Sender SF2 zunächst ein Nickelodeon-Programmfenster, in welchem zahlreiche Serien und sonstige Restbestände des Nickelodeon-Programms aus Deutschland übernommen wurden. Nach 5 Jahren Sendezeit beschloss SF DRS den Vertrag mit Nickelodeon nicht mehr weiterzuführen, das Programmfenster wurde Ende September 2003 fortan durch Junior von EM.TV und Anfang 2007 durch SF tubii und SF tubii tv ersetzt. Seit dem 1. April 2009 wurde ''Nick Schweiz von 5:00 bis 20:15 Uhr über die Frequenzen von VIVA Schweiz ausgestrahlt. Entsprechend der europaweiten Angleichung der Viacom-Marken an die US-Vorlagen, übernahm auch der Schweizer Ableger per 1. April 2010 die vollständige Bezeichnung Nickelodeon und die Frequenzteilung mit Comedy Central. Seit dem 1. Oktober 2014 ist Nickelodeon 24 Stunden am Tag zusehen. Comedy Central teilt sich seit dem 8. September 2014 den Sendeplatz mit VIVA. Der Abendblock bei Nickelodeon wird Nicknight heißen. Niederlande → Hauptartikel: Nickelodeon Niederlande/Flandern Am 1. September 2002 übernahm Nickelodeon in den Niederlanden den Sendeplatz des ehemaligen, niederländischen Kindersenders Kindernet. Anfangs teilte sich Nickelodeon NL den Kanalplatz mit dem Privatsender Veronica. Als dieser Sender eingestellt wurde, sendete Nickelodeon in den Niederlanden vorerst rund um die Uhr. 2005 musste Nickelodeon seine Sendezeit erneut auf 6 bis 18 Uhr einschränken, da man sich nun einen Kanal mit dem neugegründeten Privatsender Talpa teilen musste. Von Dezember 2006 bis zum 14. Februar 2011 sendete Nickelodeon NL wieder von 5 bis 20 Uhr und teilte sich einen Kanal mit dem Comedy-Sender Comedy Central. Seit dem 14. Februar 2011 sendet man ab 21:00 Uhr die Abendschiene TeenNick. Nickelodeon NL selbst zeigt neben bekannten Zeichentrickserien auch einige sehr erfolgreiche Eigenproduktionen und amerikanische Real-Life-Serien. Großbritannien Nickelodeon UK startete sein Programm am 1. September 1993. Nickelodeon UK (kurz Nick UK) zeigt in seinem Programm keine Nick-Jr.-Sendungen, die alle auf zwei eigenen Sendern, namentlich Nick Jr. UK & Nick Jr. 2, ausgestrahlt werden. Der Großteil des Programms besteht aus Realfilmserien wie Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, iCarly und Genie in the House. Hinzu kommen die sogenannten NICKtoons wie Spongebob Schwammkopf und Mighty B, sowie weitere hinzugekaufte Trickserien. Zeichentrickserien machen allerdings nur einen kleinen Teil des NICK-UK-Programms aus. Zum 15. Februar 2010 führte Nickelodeon UK ein Rebranding durch und trägt seitdem auch das bereits in den USA eingeführte neue Logo.Nickelodeon Großbritannien führt neues internationales Logo ein Frankreich Nickelodeon Frankreich startete am 16. November 2005 und ist über Kabel, Satellit und ADSL empfangbar. Das reguläre 24-Stunden-Programm startete jedoch erst am 4. September 2006. Der Slogan vom französischen Sender heißt „Splash La Télé“ (dt. „Das Fernsehen bespritzen“), da das Logo des Öfteren gegen den Bildschirm „geklatscht“ wird und somit aussieht wie eine Pfütze. Seit 2010 hat auch Nickelodeon bereits das neue Logo. Der Schwestersender Nickelodeon Junior hat als einziger Nick-Jr.–Ableger das ausgeschriebene Nickelodeon sowie Junior. In der Sendung Dora wird − wie im Original − spielerisch Spanisch gelehrt. Der Sitz ist in Paris. Skandinavien In Schweden, Dänemark und Norwegen empfängt man seit 1996 per Satellit, Kabel und ADSL Nickelodeon. Empfangbar ist diese von 6 bis 18 Uhr und teilt sich mit Comedy Central bzw. VH-1 den Sendeplatz. Einige der populärsten Sendungen sind SpongeBob Schwammkopf, Gruselschule, Rugrats, Dora und Rockos modernes Leben. Das Hauptprogramm besteht, gegenüber Deutschland, hauptsächlich aus Zeichentrickserien. In Finnland startete der Sender am 1. September 2007 sein Programm und ist auch dort per Satellit und Kabel empfangbar. Andere Länder * Das australische Nickelodeon sendet seit dem 23. Oktober 1995. Es ist die erste Station gewesen, die das neue Logo verwendet. * Nickelodeon sendet in Lateinamerika seit dem 20. Dezember 1996. * In China startete Nickelodeon am 1. September 1997. * Kroatien hatte von November 1997 bis Dezember 2011 sein eigenes Nickelodeon-Fenster, seit dem 14. Dezember 2011 sendet Nickelodeon Kroatien 24 Stunden am Tag. * Japan startete sein Nickelodeon im November 1998 und stellte den Sendebetrieb am 30. September 2009 ein. * In Indien gibt es seit dem 23. April 2001 Nickelodeon als 24-Stunden-Kanal auf Hindi sowie Englisch. * Seit Juli 2003 gibt es auch in Israel Nickelodeon. * Nickelodeon sendet in Italien seit dem 1. November 2004. * Irland hat seit 2004 sein eigenes Nickelodeon. Dabei handelt es sich um den Sender Nickelodeon UK, der mit irischen Werbespots ausgestrahlt wird. * Am 1. August 2005 starte Nickelodeon in Südkorea. * In Portugal ging Nickelodeon 1. Juni 2005 erstmals auf Sendung. * Neuseeland hatte ab dem 29. Juli 2006 sein eigenes Nickelodeon und sendete 24 Stunden. Der Sender wurde durch Nickelodeon Australien, welches seit dem 1. Dezember 2010 mit neuseeländischen Werbespots auch dort übertragen wird. * Nickelodeon Pakistan bzw. Nick Ary startete am 20. November 2006. * Am 1. Juli 2008 ging Nickelodeon Afrika auf der DStv-Multichoice-Plattform auf Sendung und ist in den Ländern von Subsahara-Afrika empfangbar. * In der Türkei gelangt Nickelodeon seit dem 10. Dezember 1997 verschlüsselt in die Haushalte. Auf dem türkischen Free-TV-Sender CNBC-e wird an Wochenenden ein Nickelodeon-Fenster ausgestrahlt. Zwischen dem 31. August 2011 und 1. März 2012 gab es in der Türkei nur Nickelodeon Europe zu sehen, da die türkische Version eingestellt worden war. * Seit dem 10. Juli 2008 kann man Nickelodeon auch in Polen empfangen. * Nickelodeon Canada sendet seit dem 2. November 2009. Seit Anfang an wird das neue Logo verwendet. * In Moldawien und Russland gibt es seit dem 15. November 1998 Nickelodeon auf Russisch. Wie die Situation in anderen GUS-Staaten aussieht, ist nicht bekannt. * Seit dem 3. September 2010 gibt es auch Nickelodeon in Griechenland. Nickelodeon Studios thumb|Nickelodeon Studios Die Nickelodeon Studios waren eine beliebte Attraktion vom Universal Studios Park in Orlando, Florida. Sie wurden am 7. Juni 1990 eröffnet und am 30. April 2005 geschlossen, da die Studios nach Burbank, Kalifornien verlegt worden sind. Es wurden viele Serien wie zum Beispiel Kenan & Kel und Clarissa mit Publikum in diesen Studios gedreht. Aktuelle Programme Die Daten beziehen sich auf die amerikanische Erstausstrahlung bzw. Filmpremiere. Eigene Serien Animation ("Nicktoons") Live-Action Game Shows Reality Vorschulserien ("Nick Jr.") Miniserien und Specials *Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards (seit 18. April 1988) *Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Sports Awards (seit 17. Juli 2014) *Nickelodeon HALO Awards (seit 30. November 2014) Geplante Programme Fernsehfilme Eigene Serien Animation ("Nicktoons") Live-Action Reality Vorschulserien ("Nick Jr.") Ehemalige Programme Eigene Serien Animation ("Nicktoons") Webserien *Welcome to the Wayne (28. Juli 2014 - 15. September 2014) Live-Action Vorschulserien ("Nick Jr.") *Eureka's Castle (1989-1995) *Allegras Freunde (1994-1996) *Gullah Gullah Island (6. Juni 1994 - 9. Januar 1998) *Der kleine Bär (6. November 1995 - 2. Juni 2003) *Blue’s Clues – Blau und schlau (8. September 1996 - 6. August 2006) *Binyah Binyah! (2. Februar 1998 - 6. Februar 1998) *Little Bill (1999 - 2004) *Dora (14. August 2000 - 5. Juni 2014) *Oswald (20. August 2001 - 3. November 2003) *Max & Ruby (21. Oktober 2002 - 11. Februar 2013) *LazyTown (16. August 2004 - 2007) *Miss Spider (7. September 2004 - 2007) *Backyardigans: Die Hinterhofzwerge (11. Oktober 2004 - 31. Mai 2010) *Go, Diego, go! (6. September 2005 - 16. September 2011) *Jack's Big Music Show (12. September 2005 - 1. April 2007) *Wonder Pets! (3. März 2006 - 18. Mai 2009) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (28. August 2006 - 21. Februar 2010) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (20. August 2007 - 2009) *Ni Hao, Kai Lan (5. November 2007 - 4. November 2011) *Olivia (26. Januar 2009 - 26. März 2011) *The Fresh Beat Band (24. August 2009 - 7. Dezember 2013) *Umizoomi (25. Januar 2010 - 24. April 2015) *Peter Hase (19. Februar 2013 - 30. Mai 2015) Kinofilme Die Kinofilme, die gemeinhin als „Nickelodeon“-Filme bezeichnet werden, werden nicht vom Fernseh-Network selbst produziert, sondern von dem Unternehmen Nickelodeon Movies, das ebenfalls zu Viacom gehört. „Kids Choice Awards“ Die Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards sind eine Preisgala, bei der die „Nickelodeon Award“ in mehreren Kategorien vergeben werden. Zu den Preisklassen zählen „Niedlichstes Paar“, „Beste Band“ und „Big Help Award“. Bestandteil der Show ist die Besudelung der Preisträger mit grünen Schleim.Spiegel Online zur Gala 2010 Die Preisträger werden durch eine Abstimmung im Internet ermittelt.Pressemitteilung zu 2012 Andere Medien * seit 1993: Nickelodeon Magazine Siehe auch * Liste der Nickelodeon TV-Sender * NICK Comedy * Liste der Nickelodeon-Sendungen Einzelnachweise Weblinks * www.nick.de – Internetpräsenz von Nickelodeon Deutschland * www.nickelodeon.tv – Übersicht über alle Nickelodeon-Internetseiten en:Nickelodeon es:Nickelodeon fr:Nickelodeon nl:Nickelodeon pl:Nickelodeon ru:Nickelodeon Kategorie:Nickelodeon Kategorie:Kinderfernsehsender Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Deutschland) Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Fernsehen (Nordrhein-Westfalen) Kategorie:Medien (Düsseldorf)